Love has no refrain
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: The new year has just arrived, Faye is caught in the middle of a desicion that will either save her or destroy her. She must choose between living or saving the man she loves when she gets kidnapped by Vicious. Chapter 7 uploaded!
1. No place to stay.

Author's notes: Hello everyone! This is the first time I have ever written a Cowboy Bebop fanfic so please no flames! By the way this fic is A/U! Also this is my first lemon thingy ever so please no FLAMES! Once again no flames and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Cowboy Bebop in any way only merchandise.

"I'm sorry Ma'am no one has asked for you all day." The man at the counter of the hotel Faye Valentine was staying at said. Faye walked away feeling a bit down. It was near midnight and her date hadn't arrived yet. How could this be? She out of all people alone on New Year's Eve! Her dress began to annoy her. 

_"How could any one stand wearing these horrible things!" _Faye thought as she adjusted the bust area of her dress, _"Oh well, I might as well head up to my room and open a bottle of champagne and welcome the New Year by my self...again."_

Faye walked towards her room taking her heels off and headed for her room on the tenth floor. When she got to her room she tried opening the door but her key wouldn't work. Absolutely frustrated Faye headed up towards the bar on the fifteenth floor. When Faye got into the bar all she could see were happy couples drinking the night away celebrating the coming new year. Faye despised them all.

"Bartender," Faye said as she sat down on a barstool, "Bloody Mary on the rocks." As the bartender handed the drink to Faye a young man sat down on the barstool next to her. The man watched in amazement how Faye could drink all of a Bloody Mary in one gulp with out making a mess or with out burping.

"Quite a talent you have there." The man said. Faye nodded not even bothering to look who it was.

"Yeah, whatever." Faye mumbled as she put her head on the bar counter and asked for another Bloody Mary.

"Damn aren't you a bit of a grouch today Faye?" Faye's headed went straight up. She closed her eyes and turned her head towards the person. She opened her eyes only to be in total shock and fall out of her chair.

"You!"

"Well it's nice to see you too."

"Spike! What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Faye said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"I'm here for a drink what else? Damn Faye you're as paranoid as ever." Spike said paying for his drink, "What are you doing here? You're the last person I would expect to see at a bar alone on New Year's Eve."

"My date stood me up." Faye mubbled.

"What?" Spike said trying to make out what she was saying.

"My date stood me up! Damn Spike do you have to know everything?" Faye grabbed her purse and headed towards the door.

"Aren't you going to finish your drink?"

"You can have it for all I care!" Faye yelled as she threw the doors open and walked out. Spike gulped her drink down and paid for it. He couldn't help but over hear some one talking as they entered the bar.

"Yeah, I stood her up!" A rather handsome young man said as he flirted with one of the five girls hang all over him, "She was a bounty hunter too!" Spike walked over to the man rather coolly and asked.

"What was her name?"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Spike smiled and said.

"Just tell me what's her name."

"Get the fuck away!" The man threw off the girls and got into a fighting position. Spike put his hands in his pockets, sighed and said.

"Look my name is Dean ok? I just wanted to know what was the name of girl you stood up. OK?" The man looked at Spike and stood up right.

"I think her name was Faye or something like that." Spike walked over the man and said to him.

"Good job!" Spike said as he patted the man on the shoulder, he then put his face next to the man's ear, "You just stood up a close friend of mine." Spike punched the guy in the stomach and put his arms over his head and walked out of the bar. Spike headed towards the elevators only to see Faye on the floor crying.

"Faye?" Spike said as he crouched down beside her.

"Spike leave me alone!" She said as she looked up at him.

"Look the ass hole that stood you up is in a bit of pain right now."

"What?"

"Well even if you have been a pain in my ass at times. No lady deserves to be treated like that." Spike said as he got up. He stuck at his hand as an offer to help her up.

"Thank you." Faye said as she got up.

"I suggest you go to where ever you're staying and get some rest."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"He was my roommate he has my key. All of my stuff is in that room."

"I can help you get it." Spike said as he pressed the down button to call the elevator.

"Really?"

"Yeah I have something Ed gave me along time ago when we were doing some bounty hunting. She made it herself." 

As soon as Spike and Faye got to her room. Faye began to think.

_"Why is Spike being so nice? Usually we're at each other's throats. Am I falling for Spike! No! I can't be! But he **is **kind of cute. Damn it Faye get a hold of yourself!"_

"Faye? Faye!" Spike yelled as Faye was shaking her head no.

"Huh yeah?" She said as Spike looked at her strangely.

"It's open."

"Oh thanks. Um come in it might take a while my stuff is everywhere." Spike could obviously see that. There were bras, under ware, tank tops, you name it, and it was probably there.

"Uh Faye what's this?" Spike said as he pointed at a rather small animal that was curled up in his hair.

"Inky!" Faye said as she grabbed the little animal from Spike's hair, "That is a sugar glider."

"Uh huh. Does the hotel know you have him?"

"Nope, not at all." Faye said as she went behind a changing screen.

"Should I help you with your stuff?"

"That would be nice." Spike couldn't believe how slender Faye was. He could see her outline perfectly as Faye took off that very concealing dress. 

_"Spike quit it! You're only here to help a friend not to get her in bed!"_ Faye watched Spike do something similar to what she did about and hour ago. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Spike shake his head from side to side. 

"Uh Spike are you feeling ok?" Faye said trying not to laugh.

"Um yeah just fine. Are you done yet?" Spike stopped and made it look like he was massaging his neck.

"Yep! Let's go." Faye said as she picked up a book bag and swung it over her shoulders, and two rather large suit cases.

"Need help?" Spike offered as he watched Faye try to get through the door.

"No...not...at...all!" Faye said as she managed to push her bags through the door way and fall on her face, "Spike!"

Faye got up as Spike took both of her bags. Spike couldn't stop laughing. Inky, Faye's pet sugar glider jumped up onto Spike's shoulder watching Faye rub her now reddish pink nose. 

"Shit!" Faye said all of the sudden.

"What where am I going to stay?"

Author's note: tell me did that suck?


	2. Can I?

Author's notes: Hello everyone! This is the first time I have ever written a Cowboy Bebop fanfic so please no flames! By the way this fic is A/U! Also this is my first lemon thingy ever so please no FLAMES! Once again no flames and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Cowboy Bebop in any way only merchandise.

"Hey don't you dare look at me I thought that you had a place to stay." Spike said as they walked out of the hotel. Faye ran up behind him after she asked a bellhop to help her with her bags.

"Spike do you think that I could oh I dunno maybe let's say come back with you for a while?" Those words made Spike's gut wrench horribly. He turned around and looked at Faye.

"No."

"Spike why not? It'll be like good ol' times." 

"That's why." Spike said as he made his way to the parking lot.

"What!" Faye said as she watched Spike light a ciggarate.

"Do remember our constant fights? We never could stand each other then what makes you think that we can now? I am still the jack ass I was then." The harsh retort sent Faye into submission. She actually felt kind of hurt by this remark. She turned around and suddenly felt cold. Spike watched her walk towards the taxi port with the bellhop behind her.

_" Faye you knew this would happen. Why are even thinking about crying. Spike has always been an ass that will never change."_ Faye thought to herself yet couldn't hear Spike calling her name until he grabbed one of her shoulders. She turned around as if someone were trying to kidnap her. Not knowing it was Spike she took her gun out and pointed it at his nose.

"Spike? You scared the shit out of me!" Faye put her gun down as Spike let out a heavy sigh.

"Damn Faye trying to kill me for trying to say sorry?" Spike joked as he saw the bellhop pass out. 

" What do you want?" Faye retorted as she jut her gun back in to it's holster.

"Faye sorry I got mad at you but I'm not used to people relying on me. In other words until you find a peremant place you to stay you can crash at my place, but only for a while ok?"

"Spike! Thank you so much!" Faye said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush brightly.

"Ok. Ok let's go." Faye grabbed the bags the bellhop was once carrying.

Author's notes: Sorry this is so short but I have writer's block now! Send me ideas and I will be more than happy to use them and give you the credit!


	3. Would it kill you if I...?

Author's notes: Hello everyone! This is the first time I have ever written a Cowboy Bebop fanfic so please no flames! By the way this fic is A/U! Also this is my first lemon thingy ever so please no FLAMES! Once again no flames and thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Cowboy Bebop in any way only merchandise.

Add on note: Thanks go out to Al for giving me two suggestions, which I will use. If any one else has one I'd be more than happy to give credit for your idea! You can e-mail me or IM on AIM at: michirusantiago5 or ladyspookiemousie thanks!

Spike and Faye had reached their destination in little of an hour. Faye looked up at the size of Spike's apartment building.

"Since when do you care about class?" Faye said as she stepped out of the car with Inky on her shoulder. 

"I don't know but I just took the apartment because of the view." Spike grabbed Faye's luggage and headed towards his apartment. Faye found out that for the last two years that Spike was living alone worked as a bounty hunter for fun and worked as a full time as a software engineer. Faye couldn't believe her eyes when she entered Spike's twentieth floor apartment, not only was it furnished it was also clean! 

"Wow. Spike I never thought I would say this to you but you have a beautiful place." Spike grinned as he placed her bags next to a couch. Faye took off her shoes at the door as did Spike. She walked on to the scarlet shag carpeting to admire how had Spike kept the condition so well. Spike walked over to his phone the answering machine was blinking he played the messages.

"Hi, um Spike it's me Julia. I was wondering if you were busy tonight. I was wondering if we could go out some where. You know just you and me? Well call me when you get home bye." Faye looked at Spike he was looking down at the phone. She could see his hand move up to get it but then he sighed and looked at curtains across the room. 

"Spike you ok?" Faye said as she took a step towards him.

" You said you liked my place right? Well this is nothing;" He walked over to the other side of the room and opened up the curtains to reveal a balcony and a gorgeous view of the nighttime sky. Faye couldn't believe her eyes. The sky was lit up with stars and there wasn't a cloud in sight and the moon was like a silver platter, "enjoy the view."

Spike walked towards a closed door while taking off is suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Faye asked still looking out the balcony.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Faye turned around in time to see Spike taking off his yellow shirt. Faye quickly turned her head away only to feel her cheeks growing hot. 

_" God damn does he have a nice body or what? He he and you're staying in his apartment! Where he lives... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the fuck am I thinking? Am I beginning to have feelings for Spike?" _Faye found herself, mentally arguing with herself over the fact if she liked Spike or not. About three to five minutes later Spike came out of his room with a regular t-shirt and a pair of boxers on, with a towel on his shoulders.

"I was thinking about something Faye." Spike said as he headed towards the kitchen. Faye stood up and followed him. She sat down at the kitchen bar counter stool. Spike turned and looked at her, she smiled and nodded her head motioning to continue talking, "Well as it's almost midnight. I mean it's 10:30, what do you want to do to celebrate the New Year?" 

"I don't care really. For the last three years I've had nothing but shity New Years. Hell! I've tried to have fun but the New Year just seems to hate me. I mean my New Year's Eves are always so horrible. So why don't you decide what to do?" Faye leaned back into the stool, watching Spike take out a champagne bottle and two champagne glasses. He popped the cork and poured it into the glasses. He gave one to Faye who drunk it and smiled.

"Well we could get drunk and not know what the hell we did the last night when we wake up tomorrow. We could fall asleep and pretend it was just another day," Spike said as he walked towards the balcony, "or we could celebrate the New Year the way we used to."

Faye got up and along with the champagne glass walked over to the balcony. Spike at down in one of the wicker chairs that was out there. Faye stepped out of the warmth of the apartment and shivered as the bitter cold nipped at the skin that was exposed. She shivered as she sat down next to Spike in the chair beside him.

"What do you mean the way we used to?" 

"Well remember how on the Bebop we all got drunk including Ed and didn't remember what happened until Jet checked the surveillance cameras?"

"Oh my god. I can't believe I actually made out with you." 

"Hey you're no pretty face either." The two laughed at each other. The cold had gotten to Faye. She stood up and walked back inside. As if on cue Spike got up too. 

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no clue?"

" I have an idea." Spike grinned evilly. 

*At least an hour later: 11:30 pm*

"Oh! Spike!" Faye moaned.

"Faye!" Spike yelled.

"Spike!"

"Faye!"

"Uh!" Faye winced the pain from the position she was in was unbearable.

"Get off my foot!" Spike yelled.

"Then don't grab my ass!" Faye said trying to support herself in a back arch position. Faye's arms gave in as she fell on Spike's back. Spike was already on the floor so it made no different that Faye had fallen on him. Faye laughed as she got up off of Spike. 

"Well your welcome." Spike had retorted as he stood up. Faye smiled as he rubbed his aching back. Spike looked over at Faye as she walked towards the front door and grabbed a bag and headed into his room. She walked out in a black silk nightgown. She looked at Spike he was still rubbing his back, she couldn't help but laugh. Spike turned around and became breathless as he saw Faye. He gulped. Faye finally stopped laughing when she felt a pair of strong-arms grab her by the waist. Faye looked up to see herself looking into Spike's eyes.

__

"Ed was right Spike's eyes are different colors." Faye closed her eyes; she didn't know what to do! I mean of course she had other men but this wasn't any man this was the man who could make her want to scream by saying two words. How could she have fallen for him? Him! Out of all the millions, the billions the trillions of people she had to fall for him, Spike Spiegel. 

She tried to push herself away but couldn't. Faye could feel herself being pulled into something. Spike's arms embraced her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Spike.

"Faye would it kill you if I kissed you?"

"S-Spike what about Julia? Aren't you in love with her?" Faye tried to push herself away again. Faye looked at him. His expression was so just tempting. Faye relaxed a little, "Spike, I can't. I won't kill what you and Julia have for a one-night stand. Sorry Spi..."

Faye wasn't able to finish her sentence something had covered her mouth. She could feel something warm trying to pry it's way into her mouth. She opened her eyes to a rather abnormal size. She gave in to him. After all this is truly what she wanted for so many years right? She could feel Spike's hand roaming all over her body. She broke the kiss. Searching for air she began to look at him. His expressions. She moved her face up to his.

"Spike, I..." Faye couldn't finish her sentence, the doorbell rang. The two of them sighed, "Don't get it."

Spike smiled and kissed her again. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Spike began to take off her gown. The doorbell kept ringing. Growing annoyed Spike broke the kiss and yelled.

"Yes?"

"It's me open up! Come on! It's cold out here!" A rather high pitched voice said. Faye looked down at Spike how put his chest on her chest.

"Spike who is that?" Faye heard Spike mumble something. Faye unwrapped her legs and got down. She walked over the door as she put her gown back on. She straightens out her hair and opened the door to receive a rather strange surprise.

"Ah!" Squealed the person on the other side of the door as she ran to Faye and hugged her tightly.

"Do...do I know you?"

"Faye-Faye!" Faye's blood went cold he looked down to see her worst nightmare. With flaming red hair and big bright brown eyes looking up at her all Faye could say was,

"Ed!" Spike looked down at his boxers. He cursed himself. Faye had made him happy.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter I had writer's block! So tell me if you liked it or not? Thank you and NO FLAMES!


	4. One thing in common...

Author's notes: I really want to thank all those people who took the time and reviewed my story you guys have no clue how much that means to me! T_T Thank you all so much! And I would appreciate it if my best friends wouldn't write things like that it's a bit embarrassing *^.^* Any way thanks guys and I'll start with chapter 5 right away!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Cowboy Bebop in any way only merchandise. Why must we right these things all the time?

Add on note: It is killing me writing this! I mean I'm a Julia and Spike fan! (I hope your happy Derek!) Well for those of you who are J &S fans have no fear I'll write one for just those two! Oh yeah if read this (the A/N) please remember this: Ed's little surprise. Well any way off to writing I go! Another things Faye and Julia have never meet in this story for a reason! Faye knows about Julia but has never met her! By the way this is an AU fic! Okay I'm done now!

" Ed you've grown up!" Faye's eyes grew to twice their original size as she looked at Ed who still had the same red hair only she looked more like a woman now than a over active thirteen year old. Ed stuck her head in and saw Spike fall onto the couch.

"Come in!" Faye said as Inky ran out from Spike's room and ran up to Ed and began to sniff her curiously.

"Is this a sugar glider?"

"Yep meet Inky, she's my glider." Ed crouched down and stroked the animal's little head. Inky ran off to the couch and sat on the arm opposite of Spike.

"Is he drunk?"

"Not yet." Faye laughed as Ed entered the apartment. Just as Faye was going to close the door Ed nearly screamed no.

"Don't close the door!"

"Why not Ed it's freezing out there?"

"My little surprise is on its way up." Faye shrugged and let Ed to be at the door. She walked past Spike who was staring at the clock which now read, 10:50 pm. Faye walked into Spike's room and put some long pajama pants on and grabbed her pajama coat as she saw Spike put a pillow over his head as Jet and someone else enter the apartment. Inky ran from her place on the couch arm and as Faye passed jumped into her pocket.

"Jet I see you haven't changed a bit." Faye said as sat down on the sofa chair next to the couch Spike was sprawled out on. Ed walked into the kitchen and grabbed to champagne bottles and two wine bottles and five goblets.

"Jet I don't feel right here." The other person who had walked in said as she began to take off her jacket. Spike's head almost perked up when he heard her whispering. Faye saw this reaction. Faye saw Spike's mouth form a word but she couldn't make it out. Spike jumped up from the couch and looked at the people behind him. His face went white. Ed was in his serving drinks to his best friend his new roommate and some new blonde woman.

"Oh you're awake!" Ed said as she put two goblets in front of him. 

"What are you doing here?" Spike said as he picked up one of the two goblets. The blonde woman turned around and looked at Spike. Spike dropped his goblet. He stood up.

"Julia?" Faye looked at Spike then the girl he had called Julia. Faye saw Spike hug her. She smiled and kissed him. Spike seemed to be returning the kiss. 

Faye headed towards the door. She slipped into her shoes. (A/n: you know those weird Chinese fighting shoes?) She walked out of the apartment, and slammed the door shut. She began to quicken her speed. She ran into the elevator before it closed. She stood alone in the elevator. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

_" You shouldn't of came here Faye. It was better to have your date stand you up then to have some one you were about to make love to make out with his old girlfriend!"_ Faye got out at the first floor and walked out of the apartment building. She began to wonder around the streets of (a/n: by the way I am just making this city up cause I have no clue of the names on Mars, and because it's pretty.) downtown Veiling, Mars.

Faye walked past nearly twenty or thirty men before she came to the conclusion that all men were alike. They were all dogs. Faye looked at all the people dressed so glamorously while she was in her pajamas! Faye slumped down to the ground. She looked at the floor. Inky jumped out of her pocket and onto her shoulder. The little sugar glider rubbed its little head on Faye's cheek.

"I wish I were as free as you are. At least love doesn't matter to you." Faye said as Inky ran into the palm of her hand.

"Excuse me I don't mean to sound like a dog but what is a pretty face like you doing in a place like this?" A rather handsome young man with wild dark purplish black hair (A/N: think Tasuki!) and soft green eyes said as he put an apron. 

"Running." She said as she stared at the sky. The man walked inside and would come out every other minute or so and see if Faye was there. Rain clouds begin to form up in the sky. Faye sat where she was and began singing along with the song that was playing rather loudly from a karaoke shop near by. People began to stop and drop money next to her. Faye didn't accept the money, because she was singing with her heart not for money.

A lighting bolt flashed across the sky. Some people ran into nearby shops and bars to avoid the soon coming rain. Faye stood up and put Inky in her Pajama shirt. Inky crawled up onto Faye's shoulder. Almost as if it were on cue, a light sprinkle turned into a heavy downpour. The man Faye had meet earlier walked out holding an umbrella. 

"You want to come in it's dry in here?" The man joked. Faye with out any answer stood up and followed him. He lead her through the karaoke bar she was sitting close to. He led her through the crowd and into the employee's lounge. 

"Thanks."

"No problem, you just reminded me of a person I knew along time ago." Faye smiled.

_"I doubt it. I'm a lot older than you are."_ The man opened a closet and pulled out a towel. Inky who was hiding in Faye's pocket stuck her head out. Kevin walked over to Faye.

"Oh I'm Kevin S. and you are?" Kevin said as he sat down next to Faye after he had handed her a towel. 

"Faye V."

"What?" Kevin jumped up, "Just how old are you?"

"I'm 23." Faye said as she watched Inky pop her head in and out of her pocket.

"That's the same age she is where are you from?" Faye looked at Kevin as if he had a plague.

"You're...you're Faye Valentine!" At this Faye looked straight up at Kevin with wide eyes.

"How...how did you know?" Faye stood up inching her way to the door. Kevin blocked her from getting to the door.

"They're all after you! It's not safe here. Come with me!" Kevin grabbed her hand and dragged her out the back way of the bar. Faye struggled to try to get loose from his grip. Kevin kept pulling her despite her attempts to get away. 

"Where are you taking me? Who are you? What are you doing with me?" Kevin kept his grip and looked back at her.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get there!" 

_" Great my New Year's gone worse. Faye you're such as dumb ass!" _Faye looked up at the buildings around her. Kevin was leading her into a very familiar building,

"Stop! This is where I'm staying! Please let me go!" 

"Here? Great what floor?"

"Twenty, at least I think. If it helps I'm staying with Spike Spiegel." 

"Great! I'm surprised he hasn't told you yet. I know what floors he's on just get in the elevator. I'll explain everything once we get to Spike's ok? You don't have to be afraid of me." Kevin took off his apron. He dug in his shirt for something. He gave a rather strange smirk when he seemed to have found what he was looking for. He pulled out a gun.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Faye whispered as she backed into the elevator.

"I'm not going to. I'm trying to protect you from those who are!" Kevin said as he motioned for Faye to get in the elevator. Kevin checked to see if any one was watching. Faye didn't know if she was supposed to be afraid or relieved all she knew is that it was almost midnight and she wanted to have a normal new year, or at least as normal as Faye's life could get.

The elevator rang when they had reached their floor. Faye ran to Spike's apartment door and didn't knock on it she banged on it.

"Spike open up it's me!" She waited for someone to open the door. She didn't hear anything from the other side for a few seconds. Ed opened the door and hugged Faye.

"Oh, Faye we're so glad you're ok! Some one just called and said you and Spike should watch your backs!"

"Spike!" Kevin said as he walked past Ed and Faye and straight into the apartment.

"Kevin?" Faye could hear Spike say. She looked past Ed and say Spike talking to Kevin and Julia adding a few things on to what Kevin had to say.

"Faye get in!" Jet said as he ushered Faye and Ed in. Ed pulled out a gun from underneath the skirt she was wearing. Faye walked in and shivered. She was cold, wet, unhappy, scared but mainly hurt. Spike looked behind Kevin who had his back turned to Faye and walked over to her. He hugged her.

"Damn it Faye don't ever scare us again like that." Spike grabbed her shoulders. Faye looked up at him. Inky jumped out of Faye's pocket and ran over to head who picked her up and began to stroke her.

"Let me go." Faye pushed Spike away and walked into his room and slammed the door shut. She threw her self on the bed. She looked at the clock it read 11:30. She was having the worst possible day. 

She closed her eyes to try to force herself not to cry. After all so much happening to her in one day? It was enough to make the ordinary woman try to commit suicide. Faye didn't care anymore, she let it out she let herself cry. Faye didn't notice the door open and shut. She knew some had turned on the light.

"Faye?" Faye looked up. Her eyes were so filled with tears she couldn't see who was there.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Julia."

Faye didn't know what to do. This woman was the reason she was crying. She had stolen something so precious away from her. 

"Faye I know you probably hate me," Julia sat down next to Faye, "yet you don't even know me. I may not be the person you want to talk to right now but I can guarantee you that you'll feel better if you do." 

Faye sat up. She tucked her legs in and hugged them.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to ruin the most perfect night of my life?"

"Spike right? You're talking about Spike aren't you?" Julia didn't even need an answer she just knew.

"I love him."

"As do I." there was an awkward silence then Julia giggled.

"You think this is funny?" Faye snapped.

"Well look at it this way. We barely know each other and yet we have one big thing in common."

"Spike." Faye said trying not to laugh. Faye shivered. She was still in those wet clothes. She got up from the bed and grabbed one of her bags. She pulled out some clothes and some dry under ware. 

"How long have you known Spike?" Julia said as Faye dumped her wet clothes onto the floor she took off the wet under ware she was wearing and changed into the dry ones she had just taken out. She walked towards the bath room and hung up her wet clothes.

"For about four or five years. You?"

"Will you kill me if I tell you?" Faye popped her head out from the bathroom. 

"Maybe."

"Eight years." Faye sat down next to Julia while she was brushing her hair. 

"Well that beats the hell out of my four." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Any way, I bet you have no clue as to what's going on."

"You got it."

"All right then let me ask you a few questions first," Faye nodded, "Ok then, do you know anyone working with a group or mob?" Faye's eyes widened. Julia say her mouth move but she couldn't make out what she was trying to say.

"What?"

"Vicious! It's Vicious!" Faye went into what seemed a pyscotic mode.

"Faye! Snap out of it!" Julia shook Faye. Faye began to cry.

"Julia what am I going to do I know it's Vicious! He hates Spike and he's kidnapped me once before!" She yelled as she grabbed Julia's shoulders. Her grip loosened as she put her head downcast. Julia rubbed her back.

"Faye I won't let Vicious do anything to you!"

"Thank you." Faye said as she placed her head on Julia's shoulder. After one minute Faye fell asleep. Who wouldn't have after all she had done that day. Julia pulled the sheets over Faye and turned the light off. She walked out of the room. Spike, Ed ,Jet and Kevin all looked up at her.

"So how did it go?"

"That's my business Jet."

"Is she okay?" Ed asked as she put Inky on the couch.

"She's asleep. Spike talk to her when she gets up. She said she needed to talk to you." Julia sat down on the couch. It had been along day for the Bebop crew. Julia had a feeling this was only the beginning.

Author's note: Please tell this didn't suck! I tried my hardest to defeat my writer's block! Tell me did I win?

  



	5. Love and Sorrow

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here ________. If it helps put I don't own Cowboy Bebop. LOL!

Author's note: I'm back! Thank you to every one who reviewed! Ok I thought about deleting this fic but I decided not to since I now have some ideas to finish the fic. Um oh yeah there is a bit of ooc in it! Hey no fic is perfect!

I would also like to say thank you to my friends who have supported me! I love you guys! ^^"

And of course to my: only! My one and only! My one and only koibito oh oh koibito! This is for you Jei-koi! he he!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faye woke up and rolled over onto her side. She eyed the room; she remembered the events of the night before.

_"Why am I here? Why did I fall for that face? Why did I fall in love?" _Faye rolled out of bed, as some one opened the door. She turned to see who it was.

"Faye are you awake?" The person asked.

"I'm standing up aren't I?" Remarked Faye rather sarcastically as she walked towards the bathroom. 

"Good point." The bathroom light turned on as Faye looked at the person sitting on the bed, she couldn't help but grin.

__

"Spike you asshole." Faye thought as she closed the bathroom door. She looked at her self in the mirror.

"Oh my fucking god," she saw her cheeks tear stained and her mascara was running, "I'm a mess."

About an hour later Faye finally got out of the bathroom, she felt so much better than she did when she woke up. Wearing the usual yellow top and shorts, suspenders, and white ankle boots Faye walked into the living room. Ed, Kevin, Jet and Julia were still there. Julia was sitting at the counter with Ed and Jet was sitting on the couch reading this morning's newspaper. Faye walked past the three with out any words said.

"Good morning sunshine." Jet greeted as he watched Faye pick up her jacket and bags. Faye looked over her shoulder at Jet.

"Fuck off." Julia and Ed looked at Faye.

"Faye-Faye what's wrong?" Ed asked as she walked towards Faye.

"I'm leaving." Faye remarked as she opened the door. Spike walked into the living room as Kevin walked in from the balcony.

"Where ya going Faye?" Spike asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Away." Faye looked back at Spike.

"Why?" Faye heard a voice say, she turned to see Julia. Yes, Julia the love of Spike's life.

"I want to. No... Because I can."

"But what about all those people after you." Kevin asked as he took in the situation.

"Let them chase me all the want. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," Faye pulled out a fully loaded gun from her jacket, "Let them try to mess with me."

"Faye..." Ed said as she looked up to the matured woman.

"I don't care what you guys say! I'm tired of being the puppet!" Everyone was shocked by Faye's sudden display of anger. No one moved until Ed walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag.

"Here, it's the least I can do for you. Faye thanks to you I am who I am today. Besides, I brought it just in case of an emergency but this is as close to one we'll get," Faye opened the little bag to see fruits, a few cans of soda, a wrapped sandwich, a can of meat, water, instant food, and one sleepy little sugar-glider. Faye looked up from the bag and looked at Ed, "take care Faye. If you ever need help you know where you can find me."

Spike walked out of the room and came back in holding an envelope.

"I wrote it last night so everything there is true." Spike handed the envelope to Faye.

"Thank you Ed. Thank you Spike, by the way Spike, what ever it was you had to tell me it can wait until our next meeting." With that Faye left the other five people in the apartment. She closed the door as tears began to fill her eyes. She looked down at the bag then at the envelope. She headed towards the elevator as she began to open the letter. Someone rushed past her as she walked into the elevator.

__

Dear Faye,

I know that it was just a few hours ago when we first saw each other. Do you remember the last time we met before that? I don't. I know you're probably thinking, Spike you're an asshole, and you have every right to. I shouldn't have kissed Julia. And trust me Faye it wouldn't have been a one-night stand. I'm sorry that I made you cry. I know I'm to the most sentimental guy around but what I'm trying to say is that...Faye I...

Faye couldn't read anymore she was afraid of what it would say. The tears began to spill. She couldn't hold them back any longer. She loved Spike; well at least she thought she did. The elevator made one stop at the 2nd floor. Faye could have gotten off and walked one flight of stairs down, but in her current state it was just hard to stand. Faye walked out of the complex and down to the curb. She called for a taxi. As she loaded her stuff into the trunk a person was calling her name. She just stepped into the cab when she saw that it was Spike.

"Go." She told the driver. He nodded in response. She looked at the driver and told him to go to the nearest spaceport. She looked at the person sitting in the front seat of the cab. Faye couldn't put a finger on it but the guy looked so familiar.

"Have I met you before?" Faye squinted at the person in the mirror.

"I believe so." The man turned his head and looked at Faye with a cold grin on his face. Faye felt her blood run cold.

"Vicious! How?" Faye could only mumble.

"Yes it's me, my dear. Oh and Spike's little friend Kevin, I believe you met him, told us."

"What do you want with me?" Faye slowly scooted towards the door to keep herself as far as possible from Vicious.

"Spike. I want him dead." Vicious watched in amusement as Faye's emerald eyes enlarged.

"What does that have to do with me?" Faye tried to push herself against the door as much as possible.

"I want you to kill him. If not I will personally see to it that both of you lay dead at my feet."

Faye looked down at the letter then looked back up at Vicious. She'd have to choose between love and death. How would she be able to save both herself and Spike? Faye thought of only one way.

"I'll do it." Faye mumbled.

"Now Faye I don't want you to go thinking that I'm just going to hand you a gun and say ok here you go now kill him. Oh no my dear I'm going to make sure you are watched at everything you do."

"Vicious why do you hate him so much?" The cab stopped and Vicious looked at Faye with cold, red eyes.

"He took everything away from me!" Vicious grabbed Faye's shoulder, his hands gripped her small shoulders, Faye let out a whimper of pain, "My love, my position and my life!"

Vicious threw Faye back into the seat. He opened his door and then opened Faye's door.

"This is where you will be staying, and trust me if you try anything funny, my little Valentine...I'll see to it personally that Spike dies a slow and painful death." 

Vicious threw Faye along with her bags out of the car. He threw at her an envelope. It said in red letters read all of it. Faye opened it and found a card key, which she guessed was for her new room, and a small note that said, "Sweet dreams my funny Valentine." Faye watched as the supposed cab driver step out and walk towards the building, Vicious stood there with Faye. Faye couldn't believe her luck. It was the beginning of a New Year and she was already in deep shit. 

"Lady Luck must really be bitchin' at me now I hope Spike's happy." Faye said to herself as she stood up and dusted herself off, she then took her bags and envelope and headed towards the pent house looking building. 

"Let me give you the grand tour." Faye followed Vicious as the "cabby" pointed a gun into her back.

As she walked in she could see that the place was decorated a lot with dragons. She saw a large banner with a red dragon in the middle hanging down off the second floor. Faye sighed as she threw a side-wards glance to the elevator at the end of the hall. 

Vicious stopped and looked back at Faye.

"My room is on the top floor, I have cameras inserted all over the house, so to put it in a nut shell I see everything going on in this building," Vicious then pointed to the red dragon banner, " if anything should happen to that I'll make sure you'll regret it." He then walked off towards the elevator.

"Where..."

"Are you going to sleep? Is that what you were going to ask me?" Faye nodded, " Follow me."

Faye and Vicious both got into the elevator just as Vicious waved his "cabby" away. Vicious pressed the fourth floor button. Just as the elevator started to go up Vicious looked at Faye from the corner of his eye, he noticed her rather short shorts, and how her shirt just happened to show just enough cleavage. The elevator had stopped just in time. Vicious walked out first as he led the way down the finely decorated corridor. He opened the door to a rather large room, or rather pent house.

"I believe that everything you might need is in here if not just ring Nikolai, he'll get what ever you need," Vicious looked back at Faye who was picking up her bags again and walking into the apartment, "I've already explained all the rules to you so I do believe that you won't try anything funny. Good night."

Vicious turned on his heel and left Faye in the apartment.

"_How the hell did Spike manage this one?"_ Vicious thought to himself as he took the elevator up to his own room.

Faye looked around the spacious room. Vicious was right it did have every thing she might need. In the bathroom surprisingly were stocked with feminine materials, first aid kits, shampoos, just about everything was there. The make shift kitchen was stocked with every type of food imaginable. Faye threw herself on the sofa. She couldn't believe it! Everything she wanted was here, well everything but one thing, Spike. Spike wasn't there nor would he ever be.

Faye took the letter Spike had written her. She decided to finish it before reading the instructions left by Vicious.

__

Faye...I won't say I love you, but I do care for you. I truly do. I hope that you might find it in your heart to actually forgive me even though you're probably thinking that I don't deserve it. By the way I had no idea Ed even knew where I was living. 

Sincerely sorry, Your gaucho,

Spike Spiegel 

P.S. Faye forget what I said. I do love you.

Faye's heart tore in half. Spike said he loved her. But did he really mean it? Faye began to cry. Now she had kill the person she loved when she didn't know if he even really loves her. Faye couldn't help but cry, it wasn't like her to cry so much. She curled up in ball on the couch crying. She threw the envelope Vicious had handed her to the floor. She held her arms. She felt something in her jacket. She pulled out her gun. She looked at, this time it had bullets. With out even thinking, she lifted the gun up slowly to her temple, she had just placed her finger on the trigger when suddenly her door was thrown open and some one took the gun from her hands. Either this person was extremely fast or her senses were faulted from crying so much. 

She looked through blurred emerald eyes to meet red eyes staring back at her. She felt a strong grip on the hand that the gun was in.

"What did I tell you!" Vicious threw the gun across the room. Faye didn't bother looking up. She just wanted Spike, but she couldn't have him now. Her head slumped as tears continued to run down her face, "Are you listening?" Faye was pulled up onto her feet. She stumbled into Vicious' chest. Her just lay there. She didn't bother moving. She didn't care. All she could think of was how much she wished she never left Spike's apartment. How much she wanted to be back in Spike's arms.

Faye's head fell against Vicious' chest. He didn't know what to do. He felt this strange feeling inside of his chest. He could feel her body rocking, he could hear her crying. He felt the weight of her head on his chest. He felt like hugging her, but wasn't sure if he should. He raised his arms, as if he were going to hug her. Faye's legs decided to fail her, her body was just about to fall to the ground when suddenly Vicious caught her. Vicious looked down at her, her emerald eyes full of sadness and tears, Her violet her fell across her face. Her smooth, pale cream colored cheeks were tear stained. Vicious couldn't believe how hard it was trying to control these new emotions, before he did anything more he laid her on the couch, then emptied the gun and left the apartment.

Vicious' head began to go crazy, thoughts of Faye, Spike, and Julia filled his mind. He couldn't believe he saved her. He actually saved her! The one thought that haunted him the most was the fact that he didn't know why she wanted to kill herself. Vicious thought it might of been the fact that he kidnapped her and was forcing her to kill Spike, or was it something more. Vicious' bird met him in his room. The creature cocked it's head at it's master. Vicious took his own gun and shot at the mirror across from him. The shattered glass covered the floor like a metallic snow. He cursed himself for falling for a woman who he barely knew.

Faye laid on the couch staring at the roof. Did Vicious just save her? Her body began to shut it's self down. She could feel a wave of fatigue rolling over her. Letting her human instincts take over, she let herself begin to fall asleep. She held Spike's letter in her hand and held it to her chest as she closed her eyes. A final tear rolled down her cheek as she finally went to sleep.

Author's note: Hey! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I've been trying to finish this chapter for months! I've been battling writer's block, boy-friends, ex-boy-friends, trying to save the world, oh you know the usual. LOL! Well anyway I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me forever to write! I added what I consider a nice twist! Well please review! Thank you guys sooooo much!

Ohimesama_Shinigami


	6. The Real Folk Blues

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here ________. If it helps put I don't own Cowboy Bebop. LOL!

Author's note: I'm back! Thank you to every one who reviewed! Ok I thought about deleting this fic but I decided not to since I now have some ideas to finish the fic. Um oh yeah there is a bit of ooc in it! Hey no fic is perfect!

I would also like to say thank you to my friends who have supported me! I love you guys! ^^"

Sorry that I take so long updating now but I have summer school and I'm always sleepy. Gomen mina-san! LOL. I don't know when this will become a lemon so patience!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faye woke up as a sudden shot of pain ran through her body. She looked over to see Vicious standing next to Nikolai who was currently refilling a syringe. Faye kicked Nikolai out of instinct. The rather large man wasn't expecting the swift kick to the gut and fell back upon impact. Faye stood up and almost immediately fell forward. Her legs were hurting again. She fell to the ground with a hard thump on the floor. Vicious crouched down next to her and stroked her hair then her cheek. Faye looked at Vicious with a disgusted look on her face. She tried pushing herself up but her arms were to numb. Vicious lifted Faye up by the shoulders and sat her on the couch.

"What did you do to me?" Faye asked as she watched Nikolai leave the apartment. Vicious took of his trench coat and placed on one of the bar chairs. He walked over to the bar counter and grabbed a bottle of Bacardi.

"Nothing, Nikolai said that he had heard you crying in your sleep. So he was just giving you a "booster" shot."

"For what? I'm perfectly fine." Faye lied through her teeth, she obviously wasn't fooling Vicious.

"Faye cut the bullshit please. It's just to make sure you don't go into a depression," Vicious sat down across from her in a chair he pulled up, "Now let me tell you what your job is today." 

"I start today?" Faye asked as she laid down on the couch to sooth her aching back.

"Yes, I need you to find out where Spike's next job or bounty is."

"Why?"

"That way I can kill him myself, I kind of got a feeling that you aren't going to even try to kill him," Vicious looked at the ceiling with a grin on his lips, "I don't get why though. I mean the guy says he loves you but suddenly makes out with... Julia. Sounds like he never loved you to begin with, like it was all pure lust." Vicious saw Faye's fist clench from the corner of his eye.

"You fucking liar!" Faye stood up and looked at him, "how the hell do you even know about him kissing Julia?!" 

"I have my ways."

"You don't know how Spike feels about me! He does love me! He does!" Faye fell to her knees crying. She didn't want to admit it but, Vicious had a point. A damn good point too, "Your lying! You have to be..."

"Faye..." Vicious stood up and walked over to her, "Does he really? Did he ever tell you?"

"...no..." Faye said barely above a whisper, she looked at Vicious who was now sitting next to her on the floor.

"Faye, I've known Spike for years. He's always been an asshole. That will never change about him. Think about it...He's hurt you...he took away my only love...he only cares about money..." Faye's eyes began to narrow. She looked at Vicious, why did he suddenly look so incredible hot? Faye tried to shake the thought away, that it was only her mind trying to convince her that Vicious was right. But she narrowed it down, he was right.

"...I'll do it..." Vicious saw Faye stand up and walk to the kitchen, she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, "and do you have a lighter?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need it..."

"For what?"

"Burning something..." Vicious walked over to her and saw the note. He handed her the lighter. She lights the lighter and placed it under the letter. She smiled as she watched the letter become engulfed in flames. She dropped the burning letter into the waste bin. She stepped back as she watched the contents slowly burn. She took her glass of liquor and dumped it in the bin. Flames erupted causing Vicious to step back. Faye turned and headed to her room. 

"Where are you going?" Vicious asked as he watched Faye walk into her room.

"Getting rid of everything that reminds me of Spike."

An hour or so later Faye walked out looking totally different than she had came. She was no longer wearing yellow shorts or shirt, but black leather. Her pants were leather, her shirt was leather and a long black leather trench coat to top it all off. She twirled around once then grinned. Vicious tried his hardest not to...well get happy seeing Faye like that if you know what I mean. She walked towards him and smiled.

"How do I look?" Faye cat walked over to Vicious who was sitting on the sofa. She stopped in front of him. She bent down eye level with him, making sure to show some major cleavage.

"G...great..." Vicious barely stuttered as Faye sat down on his leg.

"Good. Because I'll be the last thing he'll see." Faye stood up and walked out the door grabbing one of Vicious's katanas and her own gun. Faye' got to the elevator just as Vicious caught up to her.

"Where are you..." Vicious began to say.

"Spike's...I'll be back later today with the info on him..." 

"Before you go take this," Vicious threw a little silver bracelet, and small silver wrist watch at her, "It'll vid-link you to me, and if you can vid-link me then you an use the watch as a kind of speaker."

"Thanks." Faye stepped into the elevator right before the doors closed.

*At Spike's*

"What did you do this time Spike?" Jet asked while he watched Spike drink his fifth shot of vodka.

"Nothing..." Ed walked in carrying a tray with food, as Jet took away the bottle of Vodka.

"Oh bullshit," Ed said in cheery voice as she placed down the food, "What did you do to Julia-person earlier, Spike-person?"

Spike stared at Ed. Sure she matured, and was still a computer hacker and yeah now she wore more but what was she trying to tell him? Was it one of her weird riddle things? Well you never can tell with Ed.

"You...you don't think..." Ed smiled a wide grin as Spike figured out what he did. Jet laughed as Julia and Kevin walked into the room. Julia and Kevin couldn't help but wonder what the hell Spike was doing banging his head on a glass table.

"Spike! What are you doing?" Julia asked as Ed walked or rather bounced by.

"Mmm..." Was all Spike answered. 

"Just leave him alone..." Kevin said as he sat down next to Jet. Julia looked at him.

"I still don't understand how you know Spike." Julia inquired stingily. Kevin sighed as Jet laughed, "and what's so funny?"

Jet stood up as Julia began to glare daggers. Ed walked into the room and saw that everyone was actually all in one room, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's with you Ed?" Spike mumbled while sitting up rubbing his forehead.

"Everyone is in the same room. When every person was in the same room on the Bebop that was bad. Every person was worried...now all persons mad or worried." Ed grinned as everyone took in her logic. Feeling proud of herself Ed sat down. Julia looked at the 16-year-old sitting across from her. How did she come up with that.

"Ed, you're right," Jet said getting up and grabbing his coat, "I'm going for a walk."

"I got to get to work." Kevin said taking in the situation he stood up and walked to the door and patted Spike's shoulder along the way.

"Ed has places to be, things to do and computers to hack into!" Ed grabbed her coat as she jumped onto Kevin's back, "Onward ho!"

Ed, Jet, and Kevin left one after another. That left Julia and Spike all alone. Julia walked over to Spike, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a sort of comforting way.

"It's ok Spike...she'll come back I know she will." Julia said before kissing his cheek. Julia and Spike looked at the door when a knock was heard. Spike jumped up out of his seat and ran to the door. The threw the door open to see a purple haired woman in black leather.

"Faye!" Both Julia and Spike yelled. Spike embraced Faye almost immediately, Julia even hugged Faye.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Julia said as she smiled gently. Spike pushed Faye's face chin up to see her face. Faye's face held no emotions, she looked like a china-doll.

"Faye?" Spike nuzzled her neck, "Where'd you go?"

"To think..." Faye softly spoke before she let her tears fall, "Spike! I'm sorry!"

"Why don't we go inside?" Julia asked, while stroked Faye's hair.

The three went inside as Faye began to explain why she left.

"I don't know what I was thinking! It's just that I've been all alone for the last three years! I'm so sorry guys...I'm sorry Julia for being such a bitch to you!" Faye hugged the now surprised Julia. Julia hugged Faye back and shushed her.

"It's alright, I know what that's like...But always meet things with a head on attitude." Faye forced her self to smile, she didn't quite understand Julia's saying.

_How pathetic can you get? I just want to get this job over with..."_ Faye smirked as she thought about the several ways to get back at Spike. Two hours passed as Julia, Faye, and Spike talked about everything from the weather to their newest lead on a bounty. Faye excused herself to the bathroom as Julia began to set out plates for dinner.

"Vicious you get all that?" She said into the little wrist watch she was wearing as she put in a small ear piece.

"Get him to talk more about it...by the way, Faye great acting..." Faye sighed as she took off the leather jacket to reveal a black leather tube top, she pressed the silver bracelet Vicious had given her and grinned as she watched Vicious fall over in his chair.

"Who said I was acting?" Faye pressed the bracelet again to turn it off.

"Get to work..." Faye picked her jacket up and walked out of the bathroom. Julia had obviously made dinner and was setting it out for five people. She had made steak, potatoes, soup and some other things. Faye couldn't help but wonder if Julia had always been that helpful. Faye forced a smile as Spike pulled out a seat for her.

"So Spike tell me more about you're new bounty." Spike began to talk about someone with quite the record. They were being charged with forgery, theft, identity fraud, the list went on and on. Spike told her that he knew exactly who it was.

"So who is it Spike?" Spike grinned as Julia stood behind Faye with her hands on Faye's shoulder.

"You my dear." Spike held a gun out to Faye. Faye stood up as Julia pushed her down.

"I don't think so bitch." Faye kicked Julia in the gut as she threw Julia's cooking into Spike's face. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. As she ran down the stairwell she began to shoot at Spike as he began shooting at her.

_"_Vicious! You didn't tell me I was a bounty!" Faye yelled into her watch, she kicked the second floor door open and ran into an open apartment. She closed the door behind her as she heard Julia and Spike talking. She headed for the balcony, but had to make sure no one was in the house. Faye held her gun in two hands as she slowly made her way to the balcony. She could hear two people in bedroom. She took the opportunity to get to the balcony. As Faye opened the balcony door the alarm went off. She shot the alarm pad before it could call the cops, she threw the sliding door open and stepped out onto the balcony. She looked down with eyes blurred from on coming tears and saw that there was a pool, about 9 or 10 feet deep. With out a second thought she got up on the ledge and took a step forward. She fell for about three seconds, but those three seconds were long enough for to shed some tears. Faye hit the pool water hard, the water felt like cement on her fatigued body, she opened her eyes and saw that the water was turning red. She closed her eyes again as she breathed out as pain swept through her chest. The water was so cold, yet so warm at the same time. Why did this feel so right to her? Did she want to die? Was she going to die? Faye cam to the conclusion that she was but then felt something strong grab her by the waist and pull her out of the cold water. Faye could feel something pushing on her chest. She sat up and coughed water out.

"What the hell were you thinking!" She looked up and saw Vicious's blue eyes staring into her emerald ones. She laid herself back on the floor and let out something similar to a grunt. Faye felt herself be lifted off the ground, she let herself fall back to sleep.

When she woke up she was lying in Vicious's room. Well she could tell it was his room because of his big black bird. She sat up and felt a sudden wave of pain in her arm, she must of gotten shot there. She looked down only to realize that she had no clothes on. She looked up franticly around the room for her clothes. She stopped and noticed, the room was beautiful. There were red dragons on almost everything, the bed in which she was lying in was covered with silk sheets, the black carpet on the floor looked like it was shag, the room was decorated with black, red and gold. There was a changing screen right next to the bed in a corner. She saw her clothes neatly folded on a chair next to the screen. The door opened just before Faye was about to grab her clothes. Faye looked up to see Vicious walking in.

"AH!!!" Both of them screamed. Faye pulled the covers over up to her shoulders as Vicious walked in a circle then out of the room. Faye grabbed went into the bathroom and grabbed a robe. She walked out of the bathroom to see Vicious lying on the bed. 

"Well hello sexy." Faye teased as she sat down next to the bed. Vicious rolled over and looked at Faye with a cocked eye-brow.

"Why thank you..." Vicious sat up took off his drenched trench coat. Faye looked away as the trench coat fell onto the floor with a loud thump. Faye couldn't help but sneak a peak at Vicious as he took off his shirt and tank top. Faye looked past Vicious and saw through the balcony window that it was raining.

"Did you go for a walk in the rain?" Faye asked as she handed him a towel from the bathroom. Vicious grinned as he took the towel and began to dry his hair, "You know you aren't as bad as people say you are."

"A certain person changed me..." Vicious softly said as he looked out the balcony window, he pushed the door open and music could be heard from the streets below.

__

Aishiteta to nageku ni wa / It's too late to cry I love you.

Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta

mada kokoro no hokorobi o / The wind still blowing, my heart still aches

iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru

Faye began to hum the song, it was the same song she hummed the night she saw Julia and Spike together. She thought she had cleared all feelings for Spike from her mind, but a few remained. With out knowing it Faye's eye began to let free long kept tears. She took a breath and sang the rest of the song...

__

Hitotsu no me de asu o mite/ one side of my eyes sees tomorrow,

Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumete'ru/ and the other only sees yesterday

Kimi no ai no yurikagode

Mo ichido yasurkani nemuretara/ I hope I could sleep in the cradle of your love...again

Faye walked onto the balcony and sang out loud to the music playing somewhere in the streets...

__

Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure/ Cry for me somebody with dry eyes

The Real Folk Blues

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake/ I just want to feel a real sorrow

Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai/ It's not a bad life in the muddy river

Ichido kiri de owarunara/ If life is once

Vicious looked at Faye, she was standing in the rain singing a song they both knew. They both were hurting...but why? (A/N: I picture the voices of the people who sing Mugen no kaze from Ayashi no Ceres. I just thought it would fit this ^^")

__

Kibou ni michita zetsuboto/ Hopeless hope, and the chance with traps

Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu/ what is right or wrong?

nani ga yoku te warui no ka

Koin no omoi to kuramitaita/ It's like both sides of a coin

Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou/ How long must I live till I release?

Vicious walked up next to Faye and began to sing the song as well...

__

The Real Folk Blues

Honto no yorokobi ga shiitai dake/ I just want a real pleasure 

Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai/ all that glitters is not gold

The Real Folk Blues

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake/ I just want to feel a real sorrow

Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai/ It's not a bad life in the muddy river

Ichido kiri de owarunara/ If life is once

As the song ended Faye and Vicious were leaning against each other. Faye sighed as she heard another song start. 

__

"That was our song...when we we're all together..." Vicious thought to himself.

_"That was the song...I heard the night I saw "them" together." _Faye ran into the room before she started to cry. She sat down on Vicious's bed and watched Vicious's bird sleep. Vicious sat down next to Faye, he could see that she was crying again. Vicious touched her cheek. Faye looked up at Vicious, he wasn't the cold hearted killer any more, but an actual man with emotions. Faye dug her head into his chest as pulled her into an embrace. He whispered something in her ear.

"What..."

"Forgive me..." Vicious softly said before he gently placed a warm kiss on Faye's lips. Faye almost pulled away but gave in. What was the use in loving a man who wanted to turn you in for money? What reason was there to want to be with a man who hurt you so? Faye let herself go, she and Vicious both were hurting not physically but emotionally. One could say that they were to lost souls who had found the other. This kiss they became engaged in was not one out of lust, or love, or revenge, no it was to comfort the other. There is a saying that says, "Do to others as you would have them do to you." If one gives comfort then they shall receive comfort.

Faye laid down on the bed and motions Vicious to lay down with her. Vicious crawled into the bed and laid his head on her chest. She gently stroked his hair as he began to sob about Julia, Faye wanted to cry about Spike...but didn't. Vicious sat up and looked Faye in the eyes she nodded.

"What are we going to do about Spike?" 

"We'll talk about it tomorrow..." Vicious right before he kissed Faye's cheek. Faye hugged him tightly as he laid his head on Faye's chest again. Faye and Vicious fell asleep like that, cradling each other. They showed emotions long since kept. For Vicious compassion, understanding and hurt reared their heads in a man's once cold heart. Faye, who once acted the cold and mean bitch became aware of people's emotions, she felt the hurt of having the person you love hate you, she felt the comfort given to her by Vicious's kiss. All in all it was The Real Folk Blues...

Author's note: I hope that wasn't too dramatic, I've been working on this thing for quite a while now. I don't know but I thought that I was going nuts to make Vicious have feelings and kiss Faye. But hey evil people have feelings to right? I don't know if this going to stay a Spike and Faye fic. God this thing got long I didn't ever expect my fic to be so long it's almost ten chapters! And the chapters are a pretty good length if I do say so myself. I used Microsoft Word Processor to do this and it came out to 6 long pages in Verdana font and size 10 text size. Ok I think that was enough babble for one day! Please! Please! READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thank you!

~Ohimesama_Shinigami~


	7. Adieu/Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP!

Author's note: Hello all it's me Ohimesama_Shinigami! I'm sorry that I'm taking so long on up dating my fics I'm still trying to battle writer's block and a really bad cold *sneezes* I haven't been feeling well and I start my first day of High School next Monday the 12 th of August and I am soooo nervous ^^ heh heh ^^ My birthday is coming so maybe I'll get a better computer. Well love you guys who reviewed! Let's go for 60 this time ne?

"Vicious...get up!" Faye giggled softly into the man's ear. Vicious rolled over and saw Faye still wearing the bathrobe; she had this distant look in her eyes. Vicious sat up and smiled as she sat down next to him. She looked like a lost kitten wearing that white robe, besides the fact that it was too big for her and made her look like a little kid as well.

"Hnn." was all that Vicious said as Faye laid her head on his lap and looked up at him.

"Vicious about... last night." Vicious sighed and leaned back into the pillows, he knew that the previous night would some how be brought up.

"Faye it was..." Vicious sighed as Faye looked at him strangely. Vicious looked at Faye who was waiting for the reply, he stood up and looked at Faye, he opened his mouth to say something and stopped. He let out a sigh of frustration and walked to the bathroom. Faye followed behind; she grabbed his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm going to go to my room..." Faye was just about to turn around when Vicious grabbed her by the wrist.

"Just because we kissed doesn't mean that anything has changed. You are still going to kill Spike for me even if costs you your life. Remember Faye...I'm still a cold-blooded killer. A kiss won't change who I am. Now go get dressed and go look for Spike." Vicious hissed. Faye recoiled, she suddenly became afraid for her life again. She mentally kicked herself for letting her guard down.

"I was planning on doing just that." Faye snapped as she pulled away and headed to the door. Before she could take another step towards the door she suddenly felt lightheaded, lost her balance and fell. She looked at her arm. Her wound had re-opened; not wanting Vicious to see she stood up while still holding her arm and walked out of the room. 

Vicious had heard a thud and looked behind him to see nothing there but crimson spots on the black carpet. Somehow Vicious could see the blood against the dark carpet. He looked out the bedroom door but saw nothing once again except for crimson spots exiting his room. He walked back to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He shook his head and leaned against the bathroom wall holding his head in his hands. He sank to the floor as he remembered Faye's warm, body holding him. 

He wanted to scream thoughts of Julia and Faye flooded his mind, the reason it bothered him so much it was because they both loved him. How is that an asshole like Spike could always manage to get women he wanted? It just began to tear at him. Vicious stormed out of the bathroom and headed to his closet. He grabbed a shirt and threw it on. He walked down to Faye's room, he need the time to think. 

The walk to Faye's room was shorter than he thought. Just as he was about to knock he could her Faye talking to someone. Vicious knocked on the door; he could hear Faye unlocking the door. Vicious saw that Faye still had the robe on.

"Yes..." Faye said with no hint of emotions in her voice.

"Faye...can I talk to you?" Faye opened the door so that Vicious could come in.

"I hope you don't mind but I was about to take a bath so you're gonna have to tell me while I'm in the tub." Vicious gulped and nodded. What was he getting all worked up about? It's not like he's never seen a woman naked. Faye led him to the bathroom where a tub full of hot, steaming water awaited her. Faye grabbed the footstool and said that Vicious could sit on it. Faye dropped the robe and slowly stepped into the hot water. She sat down as the water came to her collarbone. Faye poured in bath bubbles and saw Vicious's face.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a woman naked before?" Faye teased as she clipped her hair up.

"Of course I have. It's just that...oh never mind." Faye sighed a 'whatever'.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Vicious pulled the footstool up next to the tub and sat on it.

"Well," Vicious said as he placed his hands on Faye's shoulder's gently massaging them, "I wanted to talk to you about... what if this were to happen."

"If what were to happen again?" Faye turned towards him and gave him a look as if he were painted blue.

"This." The next thing Faye knew Vicious had pressed his lips gently against hers. Faye tried to pull away but Vicious wouldn't let her budge. Faye felt Vicious's hands run down her back. Faye let out a small moan as Vicious began to massage her back and kiss her neck. Faye wrapped her arms around his neck and began to run her hands though his hair. Vicious kissed her lips, Faye kissed him back. 

Vicious pulled Faye out of the tub and sat her on the floor next to him. He gently laid her on the floor as he continued to lavish her with kisses. He moved right in between her legs and grinned his hips against hers. Vicious once again kissed her; Faye suddenly pulled away from the kiss with an expression of horror in her eyes.

"Stop it! I know what you're trying to do Vicious!" Faye stood up and yelled. She grabbed a robe, put it on, and tied the sash. Vicious stood up and looked at her. He grinned as he headed for the door. 

"Don't tell me you still think that Spike still loves you?" 

"Get out!" Faye yelled as she threw a lamp at the door Vicious just closed. She leaned against the wall. She looked at the shattered pieces of the lamp, "Why didn't I notice it before? He was trying to trick me into killing Spike. He wants me to think that I love him!"

Faye looked at her self in the mirror. Her face faulted as she began to think about what she almost had done. She grabbed her brush and threw at as hard as she could at the mirror. The mirror shattered as she leaned against the bathtub wall, she reached out and grabbed a piece of the glass. 

She looked at the shard and began debating whether she should commit suicide or not. Spike's face suddenly flashed in her mind. Tears began to rear the ugly heads as she placed the shard of glass down and hugged her knees rocking herself back and forth.

"Spike how could you? What now that Julia's back you decide that it's ok to treat Faye like shit? Julia slept with Vicious too ya know!" Jet yelled as he watched Spike take another shot of Vodka. Ed walked into the room when Spike had heard Jet's last words.

"Are you calling Julia a whore?" Spike asked in a dangerous voice.

"No of course not. I would never say something like that about your precious angel! Spike do you know how many times Faye's cried over you? Do you know how many times she risked her life for you?" Jet watched Ed's smile disappear. Spike muttered something before taking another shot.

"Just shut up Jet!" Spike yelled as thoughts of Julia and Faye danced around in his head.

"God damn it Spike look at you! You're head over heels for both girls!"

"Don't you think I know that Jet?"

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ed asked leaving her quirkiness behind her. Jet walked over to Ed and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it kid. Just leave Spike alone for awhile." 

"Spike...are you okay?" Spike looked up at the now sixteen-year-old girl in front of him. Jet shook his head and walked out of the room. Ed sighed and followed Jet out of the room.

After Faye stopped crying she got dressed and decided to go out to do some thinking, after some how managing to "escape" from Vicious's site. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets and fingered the gun's trigger. She had purposely sent a message to both Vicious and Spike saying to meet her at the park in downtown Veiling, Mars at 9 o'clock sharp. She grinned widely as she thought about her plan. She sat down on a bench and waited until it was time for them to show up.

"Faye?" She heard a voice call from behind her. She stood up to see Spike standing behind her with Julia next to him.

"You!" She spun around and saw that Vicious saw there. The two automatically took out their guns and pointed them to each other. Faye lifted her hands out of her pockets to reveal each hand holding a gun. She pointed one at each of the men. The both looked up at Faye.

"If you two want to kill each other then go ahead! Leave me out of it! For the past few days I've been told so many fucking things I don't know what or who to believe any more," Julia took a step forward towards Faye. Faye pointed the gun to her, "You...you have ruined my life! If you hadn't showed up any of this wouldn't have happened. But do you care? You're an angel! You're perfect!"

"Faye please stop..." A small voice said from behind her. Faye turned her head to see Ed dressed in her old black spandex and white shirt and those ridiculous goggles perched on her head.

"Ed stay out of this you don't understand!"

"I understand that you're in love with Spike and yet you have new feelings for Mr. Vicious..." Faye's eyes grew wide in shock, how could she have known? Faye hadn't seen Ed since the night she saw Julia and Spike kiss.

"Oh enough!" Vicious said as he pushed out of the way and charged for Spike while drawing his katana from its hilt tied to his belt. Faye fell to the floor hard. Her arm wasn't helping her. She could feel the wound reopening. She rolled over and held her arm. She slowly stood up and saw Julia trying to stop Vicious. Faye took a step forward and fell to the ground again. Faye stood up and took the safety off of one of her guns.

"Stop it!" Ed yelled as she jumped in front of Julia, "Why are you guys even fighting? Because of love, friendship, money?"

"Ed...Please just go back to the Bebop..." Julia said so softly as tears rolled down her face. Faye watched Ed back away. She stepped towards Julia, Vicious and Spike. She lifted her gun up and pointed it at Julia.

"You...you said that you'd protect me from Vicious! Yet you and Spike both tried to kill me!" Faye yelled at Julia. Faye felt something go into her side. She looked over and saw that Vicious had stabbed her. Faye turned to him and pulled the trigger. She watched as Vicious's shoulder began to bleed. Vicious charged at Faye but was stopped by Spike who fired straight at his stomach. Julia gasped as she watched Vicious fall to the floor. Faye dropped to her knees as she began to get dizzy. 

She shook the feeling away and stood up, she pulled out her other gun out and shot for what seemed like Vicious's figure, she couldn't really tell since her vision was getting fuzzy. Julia ran over to Vicious just as he stood up and grabbed the gun Faye had dropped and his own. He aimed for Faye and Spike. Julia turned and jumped right in front of Spike. Faye heard Ed yell something, as Spike tried to push Julia away. She called out to the four people in front of her but no one heard her. 

The next thing Faye knew was that she heard two gunshots, Ed scream and felt herself go falling into an endless pit of darkness, she reached out to Spike as he ran towards her but it was too late the darkness had consumed her. Her eyelids felt so heavy, she just wanted to go to sleep forever. She felt like she was cold but at the same time so very warm. The feeling felt so familiar...why had this feeling come to her before? That's right she had fallen into a pool from the third floor of a building once. She thought she was going to die at that time, but Vicious had came saved her. Who was going to save her this time? Would Spike be her savior? Who would come to her rescue? Who would be her hero? Who would save a hard luck woman?

Back on the Bebop.

"Jet!" Kevin called as he turned the TV on and saw a live broadcast from Downtown Veiling, Mars.

"One person was found dead and others severely injured in Highland Park in Downtown Veiling this evening when some locals reported hearing gunshots nearby. When the police got to the scene they found two young women's body and a young man's body. Detectives interviewed a young man and a sixteen-year-old girl who had witnessed the crime. The young man they interviewed was Spike Spiegel and the girl's name was Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivusky the fourth." 

Jet dropped his shot glass in shock from what he just heard. 

"The dead young man was the notorious leader of a syndicate that went by the name of Vicious. The two young women who were severely injured go by the name Faye Valentine and Julia. Vicious was announced dead when paramedics came to the scene, the young woman Faye was diagnosed with two bruised ribs, severe cuts and bruises, a gunshot wound to the chest and a stab wound to her side, while the woman Julia had a close range gunshot wound to the chest they are currently being held at Veiling Memorial Hospital. Doctors are un sure if they'll make it. In other news..."

"I can't believe it..." Kevin said as he slumped down into the couch. Jet stood up and headed towards the docking bay, "Hey where are you going?"

"To find Spike!" Jet yelled as he hopped into the Swordfish and headed to Mars.

Veiling Memorial Hospital

"You may go see them now. The blonde woman doesn't seem to have much time left, she was shot one centimeter away from her heart. The other young woman though seems like she'll pull through." A nurse said as she tapped Spike on the shoulder. Spike put out his cigarette, stood up and followed the nurse. Spike felt the air conditioning blast at him as he entered the hospital room where Faye and Julia were being held. He saw Julia's golden hair light her pale face up. He looked next to Julia and saw Faye lying there lifeless with her hair around her like a halo. He grabbed a chair and placed it in between the hospital beds and grabbed both of their hands. 

"...Why did this have to happen..." Spike choked back on tears that began to show? He shook his head and lets go of their hands placing his head in his own hands. He began to think about how much he really loved them both. Memories of Julia and Faye danced in his mind. The video of Faye as young girl, Julia's smile just these thoughts made him want to burst into tears. He had to let this happen didn't he? He heard something moving and looked up to see Julia's hand moving towards him. Spike sprung up and looked at Julia. Her blue eyes seemed so full of life when her skin looked so dead. With out Julia or Spike noticing Faye opened her eyes and watched them from the corner of her eyes.

"Spike...where did you find her?"

"Who?"

"Faye, she's such a sincere person. A little hot headed but sincere none the less..."

"A casino she was ripping everyone off..."

"Really?" She giggled; "Take care of her Spike...may be you'll love her like you loved me..."

"Julia..." Julia turned her head towards Faye and smiled, "rest in peace..." Spike said as he watched Julia's last smile fade away. Her life monitor went flat. Spike pulled the hospital sheet over her head. He pressed he nurse call button. A minute later a nurse ran into the room. She saw Julia's life monitor. She asked Spike to leave the room. Tears rolled down Faye's cheeks as she watched Julia being taken away. She didn't know why she was crying for the woman he had caused all of this to happen. She realized that as much as Julia had caused all of the recent incidents to happen she was a normal woman who had fallen for two men. Two men...that would be the end of her. Julia had said for Spike to take care of her, and that maybe that he would fall in love with Faye like he had loved her. Faye closed her eyes as she heard the hospital radio play a sad but beautiful song...

__

Been a fool, been a clown

Lost my way from up and down

And I know, yes I know

And I see it in your eyes 

That you really weren't surprised at me at all

Not at all

And I know by your smile it's you...

Faye opened her eyes when she saw Spike open the door and walk in he sat down in the chair beside her.

__

Don't care for me, don't cry

Let's say goodbye, Adieu.

It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time

It will just fade away, It's time to say goodbye

Spike picked up Faye's hand, and began to sing the next verse of the song. (a/n: I thought it would be so kawaii if Spike sang ^^;)

__

Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories

And now you've gone

I feel the pain, feel it like a fool, adieu

My love for you burns deep

Inside me, so strong

Embers of times we had

And now here I stand lost in a memory

I see your face and smile.

Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories

and now you've gone I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, adieu

My love for you burns deep

Inside of me, so strong

Embers of times we had

And now here I stand lost in a memory 

I see your face and smile.

Faye closed her eyes as the next song started up, she figured that Spike was thinking about Julia. After all he did fall for her first. Faye sighed and tightened her grip on Spike's hand causing him to look up. Before he could saw anything else she fell to sleep.

Author's note: I'm thinking about making the next chapter the lemon and the last chapter ^^ I'm running out of ideas. And yes Faye does end up with Spike okie? well love to you all buh byes!!


	8. Turns

Disclaimer: I do not, I REPEAT I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP!

Author's note: Hello all it's me Ohimesama_Shinigami! Ok instead of 60 I got 55 but hey that'll do! The plot will twist yet again!! Cuz I got a new favorite couple! woohoo! I am soo evil!

Spike: Oh no...

Ein: Woof!?

Ed: How spoooky!

Jet: Women...

Julia: Ok?

Faye: Hpmh!

Vicious: ...

Ohi-sama: Oh come on guys buck up! You'll all love it! I know you will...? *Bebop crew plus Julia, and Vicious chase Ohi-sama with sharp objects* ANYWAY READ ON!! AYYYAAAA!!!!

Watching Julia die that day five years ago had changed something in both Faye Valentine and Spike Spiegel's life. They no longer thought of life as a mere thing or game but a gift granted to those who have the will to live it. Those who become cruel, cynical and sadistic are just lost souls trying to find a way home. No matter what way you slice it, life seems like but a game.

"Hurry up or you're going to be late!" Edward yelled as she watched Spike try to tie his shoe while balancing on one leg. Ed laughed as she watched her dear friend beginning to fumble with his jacket. Spike threw a wave at Ed and left the Bebop that was now docked in Mars. Ever since Julia had died those five years ago Faye and Spike would meet every year for lunch and pay their respect to Julia's grave. Faye still doesn't know how she managed to survive with all that she had and why Julia died. Julia's last words were always going to be etched into her heart. 

Faye looked up as her now shoulder length hair flowed behind her. She was going to give him five more minutes. 

*Five Minutes later*

Impatiently Faye stood up and was just about to leave the restaurant when a green haired man ran in and almost toppled a young waiter causing him to spill water on a rich young couple whom Faye had been watching earlier.

"Faye!" The man called out causing Faye to look behind her. Faye laughed whole heartedly at the man's appearance.

"Spike, it's about time you got here, I was just about to leave." Faye smiled as she fixed his tie, which had been thrown around his neck effortlessly. Faye took Spike's arm and they left the restaurant. They stopped by a flower shop and bought some red roses for Julia's grave. Faye bought a single red rose.

"Who's it for?" Spike asked as Faye looked at the graveyard ahead of them. She looked up at the sky and sighed. 

As she walked to a grave at the back end of the graveyard the times when she was with Vicious played in her head. Before she had left she saw a side of him no one else had ever seen. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the name carved into the tombstone.

"Don't tell me you still think that Spike loves you?" Vicious walked over to Faye and leaned softly against Faye, "Ms. Valentine there is a person who really love you ya know."

"Vicious, stop it..."

"I'm serious Faye. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you. You've made me turn into a human again."

"Get out!" Faye yelled as she threw a lamp at the door Vicious just closed. She leaned against the wall. She looked at the shattered pieces of the lamp, "Why didn't I notice it before? He was trying to trick me into killing Spike. He wants me to think that I love him!"

She looked at the mound of dirt before her as she knelt down. She kissed the rose and placed it on the grave. She stood up and walked away. Spike was at Julia's grave kneeling down next to it. 

"Do you think she would have been happy?" Spike asked as he looked at the rose morning dew clinging to them.

"Spike...I'm sure she's happy now watching over you." Faye knelt down beside Spike and kissed his cheek. Spike placed the roses down and stood up.

"Rest in peace Jules..."

"Come on..." Spike looked at Faye and smiled. He bent down face level to her and smiled again.

"Faye, so you know what Julia told me before she died?" Faye shook her head, of course she knew! She was awake when she heard it, "She said, 'Take care of her Spike...may be you'll love her like you loved me...' She told me to take care of you."

"Spike what does this have to do with anything."

"Faye...she was right. For the last three years I've ran to you whenever you needed me. I picked you up when guys dumped you on the streets. I took you in when they set your apartment on fire. Faye for the last three years I've taken care of you. I've...Faye I'm in love with you." Faye couldn't believe it. For the last three years had she been so blind as not to notice that the one man that meant everything to her had already loved her? How could she have been so stupid!

"Spike...I..."

"I know what you're going to say. I know you probably think I'm an asshole and..."

"Spike shut up!" Faye said as tears ran own her cheeks, "Spike why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I..."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?"

"Well, no." Spike looked at Faye as her eyes began to glisten as the sun began to escape through small opening in the clouds.

"For three years Spike, for three fucking years!" 

"Faye I didn't realize it until..."

"Today right?"

"Well..."

"Spike do you think that I'll just stop my life just for you?"

"Faye I was just trying to tell you how I feel! God damn, you woman!"

"I have a name!"

"Yeah, Faye the Bitch Valentine!"

"How dare you!" Faye yelled as she balled her fists.

"I'm such an idiot Faye!" Spike yelled as he put his hands into his coat pockets, "to think that a cold heartless bitch like you could ever learn to love."

"Spike..." 

"Bye Faye..." Faye watched Spike walk away. Suddenly she felt alone, alone as she had felt when Vicious kidnapped her those years ago. Faye felt her body move. Her feet, her legs suddenly had a mind of their own. Faye found herself running to Spike.

Spike felt something soft against his back and arms being wrapped around his waist. He looked over to his shoulder and saw Faye. Her mascara was running her hair had become disheveled. He turned around and looked down at her.

"Spike, I'm sorry..." She said as black tears began to flow freely down her pale cheeks. Spike smiled and held her close.

"Ya know you're still a mean hearted bitch right?"

"You do you know that your still a gaucho right?" Faye laughed as she held Spike in her arms.

"Well isn't that touching?" An oh so familiar voice said causing Faye to back up from Spike. 

"How...are you..." Faye barely managed to say a sentence from being in shock. Spike looked at the person standing there. His heart stopped.

Author's note: OOO DUN DUN DUN!!! Oh yet another bad twist in this plot?

Spike: You have no life!

Vicious: You sad excuse for a student!

Faye: Don't ruin our relationship!

Julia: Please ruin it!

Ed: '' woohoo!

Jet: WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP??

Ohi-sama: *in wrapped bandages* owwwww.......ta ta for now!


	9. Just a dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop at all.

Author's Note: I'M FINALLY GETTING AT THIS CHAPTER!! WOO HOO!

"What? Did you think that I'd be gone so quick?" The person said. Spike stepped back as Faye walked toward the person. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her gun.

"Faye! What are you doing?" Spike yelled as he stepped closer to her. He noticed Faye's cheeks were wet again.

"I won't let her have you again!" Faye yelled as she pointed the gun right at Julia's chest, "I won't let you take him!"

Julia smiled as Faye put her finger on the trigger. Just as Faye was about to pull the trigger as familiar person came into her sight. Faye's gun lowered.

"What…why?" Faye whispered. Spike came up behind Julia and grabbed her around the waist.

"Oh this is just lovely and all but can we just settle this once and for all?" Vicious said as he pulled Julia closer to him. Julia put one hand on Spike's which was on the curve of her stomach and the other hand on Vicious's hand which was on her shoulder. Spike smiled as Julia began to speak. 

"What did you think that you could Faye? You're a nobody, you've always been a nobody. You always will be nothing more than a man's plaything." Julia grinned.  
Faye dropped her gun and stared the three in shock. How could they be alive? The doctors said they were dead, she saw them die. How on earth were they there? Faye didn't care anymore. She looked up at the sky she could almost feel the gun barrels digging into her skin. She smiled and whispered inaudible words to them. Faye closed her eyes and heard to loud bangs. She could feel her self falling and hitting something hard, she closed her eyes.  
  
  
"FAYE! FAYE!" A voice yelled into her ear. Faye shot up in her bed and saw Spike laying next to her, covered in only a bed sheet. She blinked and laughed.  
"What is it?" Spike said as he slipped his arm around her waist. She sighed and placed her head in the crook of his next and shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled.  
"It was all just a dream."

Author's note: Bad way to end it but I thought I might as well. I might change the ending later.


	10. Cup of Coffee

Author's note: Back by popular demand! ::hugs all that reviewed:: I lovers you all! ::sniffles:: You guys are the ones that got me into writing so much! This chapter is for you! I might just make this a little bit longer ^____~

Disclaimer: Hajime Yatate owns this...SOB...lol!

The lyrics are from the song 'Cup of Coffee' by Garbage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faye smiled to herself as she leaned back and thought of her dream. It had to be the wildest one she had had in years. She crossed her legs and stared up at the sky. She looked over the balcony wall and giggled. That was a pretty long fall. 

"What is Vicious really like?" She said to herself before taking a sip of coffee, "Is he really so heartless?"

"Faye? Ed's on the phone for you!" Spike shouted from the kitchen. Faye turned her head and smiled.

"Okay thanks!" She said as she placed her coffee cup down, got up and walked into the living room. She plopped down onto the black leather couch and picked up the phone on the lamp table next to her, "Hello? Oh Hi Ed!"

"Hey Faye-Faye!" Ed giggled over the phone line, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of, why?" She answered back as she put her legs on the couch.

"Come with me to the opening of Cyberia!" 

"The new techy club?" Faye said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! That's the one! Oh please Faye! Please? I have two passes and I didn't know who else to call!" Ed pleaded.

"Sure why not?" Faye sighed while smiling. She thought she could use a little excitement to wake her up. 

"Okay how about I pick you up around 9-ish?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Faye!"

"No problem Ed." She said her goodbyes and stood up. Spike came into the room and raised an eyebrow as he took a bite out of his strawberry bagel.

"What'd she call for?" He asked before taking another bite.

"She wants me to go to this club with her." At the word "club" Spike's eyebrows shot up and he dropped the bagel.

"Are you going?"

"I told her I would." Faye said as she headed into the bedroom. Spike immediately followed. She was grabbing her clothes when Spike grabbed her arm.

"Call her and tell her you aren't going." He said firmly. Faye pulled her arm back and looked Spike squarely in the eye.

"Even I need to have some fun..."

"Not at a club."

"Oh what? It's okay for you and Jet to go to one, but no...I can't?" She said her voice slightly raising.

"It's different!" He shouted back as she threw a black office skirt on.

"How the hell is it different?" She yelled as she grabbed her shirt and began putting it on.

"Because it just is!" She finished buttoning her shirt and she grabbed her stiletto heels. She slipped into them and stood up. She grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Like hell it is!" She said as she began heading out the door.

"Faye! You are NOT going!" He yelled as he walked after her.

"Try and stop me." She said squarely as she slammed open the door and rushed out of the apartment. She walked down to the end of the hall and pressed the down button waiting for the elevator.

"Faye why are you going?" Spike said as he caught up with her.

"Because I'm tired of my office life Spike...that's why..." She said as she stepped into the elevator. She looked at Spike and pressed the level floor button. The doors closed and she pulled out her compact. She began applying make up and didn't notice the people getting in. She looked up only when she heard the dings announcing the arrival of another floor. 

"Excuse me." She said rather hurried as she walked out of the elevator past several people in business suits. She waved for a taxi and looked behind her making sure she wasn't followed. She knew she wasn't being followed but old habits die-hard. Just as she stepped into the cab and gave the driver directions to her apartment complex she thought she saw someone familiar. She turned and looked for the person in the crowd.

"It couldn't have been..." She said to herself as she thought she saw the person again. Her thoughts were re-affirmed when she saw them again, "Vicious?!"

Her heart was pounding. How was it possible? Was it really him? Was she just seeing things? She could have sworn her life that is was Vicious. 

"Okay Faye you really need to calm down." She breathed in and out. The driver looked at her from the rear view window.

"You okay Miss?"

"Uh yes I'm fine. I just thought I lost something." She lied through her teeth. She crossed her legs and waited until they arrived at the desired destination. She tilted her head and looked out the window. She missed her old life. Being a bounty hunter, going to the ends of the universe looking for some easy money. She smiled at herself. She missed using her looks to trap her bounties. She looked down at her black skirt suit and sighed. Was this what she really wanted?

"We're here Miss." The driver said to Faye and pointed to the meter. She paid him and looked up at her apartment building. A rather uptown one a person could say. She headed up to her room on the second to last floor. She pressed the button and sighed. Maybe tonight she could loosen up, and have some fun. She smiled at the thought of dancing. She hadn't danced in a long time. 

She unlocked her apartment door and gave a silent thanks that it was so close to the elevator. She kicked off her shoes and looked at her answering machine. The little red light was blinking. She walked over to it and pressed the play button. 

"Hello Ms. Valentine," A voice began to say as Faye listened and poured herself a drink, "This is Charles Lannigan, I'm calling to ask if you would be interested in a..."

Faye didn't bother in hearing anymore and hit the next button. She sat down next to the answering machine.

"Faye? Hey it's me Jet. I was calling to ask if you would want to visit the Bebop sometime. You know for old time's sake? Well tell Spike and he'll call me. So uh...Bye."

*Beep*

"Yes is this the residence of Ms. Faye Valentine? We have a special offer we'd like to ask you about. Since we don't much approve of telephone conversations, we'd like it if you would meet us at the opening of a new club, Cyberia. We'll be in the V.I.P. lounge."

"End of messages."

Faye shook her head and stared at the answering machine. She knew she shouldn't met "them" at the club but something in her was dying for a little adventure and danger again. She began rummaging through her drawers and closet until she found the perfect outfit: a slinky red spaghetti strapped dress. She looked at it and nodded. She grabbed some towels and grabbed the phone. She filled the bathtub with hot water and placed the phone next to the tub. She slipped into the lukewarm water and let out a sigh. She leaned back and looked up at the roof.

What were she and Spike? Were they just fuck buddies? Were they lovers? What were they? Faye didn't even know anymore. Ever since that morning she had one thing on her mind. And that one thing was her dream. Would Vicious really be like that? Julia was dead, or so everyone thought...oh who knows? Faye poured some bubble stuff into the tub and began rubbing the lacey poof-ball against her neck. 

She could only hope that her dream never came true, or that it came to life as soon as possible. Why did Vicious intrigue her so much? Faye was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the phone ringing. She sighed as she dried her hands and answered the phone dully.

"Hello? Oh hi Ed. Yeah we can go eat dinner first. Okay...Bye bye." She said dully as she hung up and put the phone back down. She finished bathing and stood up she looked in her mirror and sighed. An office dress shouldn't be covering a body like hers. She smiled inwardly. She began drying herself off and walked into her bedroom. She began looking for a decent pair of underwear to wear. She decided on something red and lacey, with a matching bra to boot. Why the hell not? 

Not being able to stand being inside all day, Faye got dressed and headed to her favorite little cafe. It wasn't your usual snobby little coffee shop. It was very different. It played music that wasn't really liked by the high-class type of people. As Faye walked in a small little blonde behind the counter smiled at her and nodded.

"The usual Faye?" She called out as Faye took her usual seat next to the window. She smiled when she heard what was being played over the radio. 'Til The Day I Die' had just finished playing and just as the little blonde had placed a cup of coffee at Faye's fingertips a young man walked into the cafe. He sat down in front of Faye after a few seconds of searching around the cafe.

__

You told me you don't love me

Over a cup of coffee

And I just have to look away

A million miles between us

Planets crash into dust

I just let if fade away

I'm walking empty streets

hoping we might meet

I see you car parked on the road

The light on at your window

I know for sure that you're home

But I just have to pass on by

"Faye? I..." Faye's head snapped up to see Spike sitting there looking at her. 

"What?" She said coolly.

"Faye. I...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" Faye asked as she raised her eyebrows with a look of worry beginning to show on her face.

"I don't love you any more." He said flatly. Faye's hands held her cup of coffee as she turned to look out the window, "I mean Faye you're great and all but I just really think that we aren't cut out for each other." His words were beginning to mesh together and all Faye could hear was the song playing over the stereo system of the cafe.

__

So no, of course we can't be friends

Not while I'm still this obsessed

I guess I always knew the score

This is where our story ends

You left behind some clothes

My belly summersaults

When I pick them off the floor

My friends all say they're worried

I'm looking far too skinny

I've stopped returning all their calls

Faye blinked a few times and looked up at Spike. She gave a false smile when he grabbed her hands. "So we can still be friends right?"

__

And no of course we can't be friends

Not while I'm still this obsessed

I want to ask where I went wrong

But don't say anything at all

"Of course Spike. We're mature adults. Of course we can still be friends." Faye lied through her teeth as she blinked away a few tears that dared to fall. Spike smiled and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Faye on the cheek before leaving the cafe. She watched his retrieving back and bit her bottom lip.

__

It took a cup of coffee

To prove that you don't love me

The girl behind the counter saw Spike leaved and headed over to Faye's table. She gave a friendly but comforting smile. She sat down in the seat Spike had just left and looked at her. 

"Faye?" She said softly. Faye acknowledged the girl and picked up her cup of coffee and took a long sip. She took that as a sign of not wanting to talk and nodded, "I'll bring some sourdough bread for you okay?" 

Faye simply nodded and looked at the now empty seat. Her heart felt like it had just been ripped to shreds and fed to hungry dogs. She didn't notice the coffee burning her tongue or the back of her throat. It needed sugar but at the moment she didn't care. Spike's little announcement made it quite clear as to what she had always been to Spike. Nothing more than a good lay. A fuck buddy. Nothing more than a good fuck when he needed it.

"Here you go." The girl came back with a roll of warm sourdough bread and a small stick of butter. Faye looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Thanks Alice." Faye buttered the roll and began picking at it. She dipped some pieces into her coffee and eat them slowly. Even though Spike and her weren't dating, it just hurt to hear those words be said. Was it because she was going to go to a club? Or was it something much deeper something much more hush-hush than Spike was letting on? She sighed and finished off her roll. She drank the last bit of her coffee and stood up.

"On the tab?" Alice called out as Faye headed out of the cafe.

"Be a doll Alice?"

"No problem Faye!" The girl smiled as Faye waved goodbye. She looked at her wristwatch and sighed. It was only four o'clock. She didn't have to meet Ed for another four hours. She walked down to the park that had been in her dreams. She smiled as she looked around. How could she have dreamed about Vicious and Spike both choosing Julia. But then again. They knew her much better than she did. 

Author's note: It's been soooo long ^___^;; Anyways I need some one to Beta read my upcoming chapters for me. I'd really appreciate it to! My last beta reader went psycho on me! So tell me guess what do ya think? ^___~ I'm thinking about making Faye go with Vicious or neh? Tell me what you guys really think!!

I have a convention to go to tomorrow so I won't get back to you're reviews until the 4th ^____^ Love and Peace!!

~Ohimesama_Shinigami~


End file.
